


Fifty-six on the Thirteenth

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Thirteenth [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: It had become a tradition over the years; he would wake up to find her dexterous little hand sliding under the waistband of his boxers.





	Fifty-six on the Thirteenth

Friday the 13th of October 2017.

It had become a tradition over the years; he would wake up to find her dexterous little hand sliding under the waistband of his boxers. Her nails scratching affectionately through the coarse hair she encountered on her way down before cupping his scrotum and massaging him gently as his cock stirred awake. 

“Good morning birthday boy,” murmured the sultry, sleep-roughened voice in his ear.

He groaned and shifted his legs apart slightly as he turned to face her. The sun had yet to fully breach the horizon, leaving their bedroom cast in soothing grey-tones, but he could still see the adoring sparkle in her eyes. 

“Mmmmm, thank you honey,” he sighed as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips.

She took hold of his cock and began a lazy rhythm stroking him up and down as he continued to grow and harden in her hand. “What would you like to do today?” she asked in between further kisses.

“Do we have to leave the bed?”

“You say that every year Mulder, but we both know your stomach is going to start demanding breakfast as soon as we’re finished.” He opened his mouth to volley a clever response back but she cut him off. “... And this is when you tell me you plan on having me for breakfast.” Her thumb was now stroking his frenulum.

“Well maybe I was going to suggest we go to Sassy’s Diner for breakfast.... after I have you for an appetizer,” he added.

“Sassy’s it is then.” She kissed him one last time and nuzzled his nose with hers briefly before she moved down his body.

He lifted his hips to help her rid him of his boxers, then she took him in her mouth. His hands gripped the sheets as her experienced mouth and hands brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

Several minutes later, she felt his hips begin to rock ever so slightly. Knowing he was moments away from release, she started her other annual birthday tradition of humming “Happy Birthday” to him as he came in her mouth. 

Some years, she barely got through the second line, other years he managed to last through the whole song. There was that one year, which they don’t discuss, when things had been strained between them. She had hummed the whole song 3 times before she realized he had started to go soft. He pulled himself from her mouth and stalked off to the bathroom while she sat broken-hearted, her head bowed as silent tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks. By the time he re-emerged, she had already dressed and left the house. His gift sat perfectly wrapped on his pillow.

It was two years before she resumed the tradition.

This year, she had just hummed the words “Happy Birthday dear Mulder,” when she felt the first rhythmic contractions signaling his release begin. His body pitched forward as he filled her mouth. She finished swallowing and crawled back up his body, brushing her lips against his again, then quietly sang the last line of the song as she smiled down at his blissed-out expression. “Happy Birthday to you.”


End file.
